Greenstar
Summary Greenstar is a short grey tabby munchkin cat. He has fluffy silver fur and dark grey stripes. He has three white paws and his front right paw is dark grey. He has a white chest, tail tip, and underbelly. He has bright emerald green eyes. Greenstar is a power cat with the power to grow and control tree roots. They are quite strong but only reach a certain height. His power had drawbacks in the form of exhaustion, fainting, extreme pain in his legs and intense headaches. The drawbacks' severity depends on how long Greenstar has been using his power. He is the current leader of ShadowClan. Detailed History Early Life Greenbriar's kithood was rather uneventful and normal for a kit. He was born to Redblaze and an unknown tom. As a kit, Greenkit was a very energetic and carefree kit, always trying to befriend every other cat in the Clan. He sometimes succeeded and sometimes didn't, much to his dismay. At one point, Greenkit had wandered into the medicine den and saw another kit, Barleykit, who was recovering from a broken jaw. Barleykit was extremely stubborn and snappy, the opposite of Greenkit, but somehow Greenkit had befriended Barleykit and the two had become close friends. Apprenticeship Greenpaw's apprenticeship was full of adventures for the small tom, and where some difficulties began. He and Barleypaw were apprentices together and had befriended another apprentice called Mousepaw, who also became one of their closest friends. When Greenpaw was away training with his mentor, Barleypaw and Mousepaw had been attacked by dogs. Barleypaw had lost a bit of his tail, while Mousepaw had just gotten away with his life, Greenpaw was very upset that he wasn't there to help his two friends, and at one point blamed himself for his friend's accident. Halfway through his apprenticeship, SkyClan territory had been stolen by the Dark Forest, and they were kicked out of their home, having to stay with another Clan. Cats from each Clan were gifted with powers, to help reclaim SkyClan's home and restore it to its natural beauty. All of the Clans had come together to reclaim SkyClan and fight against the Dark Forest. Greenpaw and Mousepaw were apart of this battle, Greenpaw struggled in this battle as he was very small and weak compared to these Dark Forest cats and barely survived the battle. Mousepaw was not as lucky and unfortunately died during the battle, despite all this, the Clans had won the battle and SkyClan was back home once again. Warrior Life Although his apprenticeship was eventful, his warrior life was packed with them. Greenpaw and Barleypaw earned their warrior names soon after the battle to reclaim SkyClan. Greenpaw becoming Greenbriar, and Barleypaw being renamed to Jaggedtooth, in reference to his jagged tooth from his accident as a kit. The two were still best friends, and at one point Greenbriar had a crush on his best friend but was too scared to say anything. Unfortunately, Jaggedtooth went missing during his warrior life and hasn't shown up since. Greenbriar was devastated at the loss of his best friend and swore to never give up waiting for his friends return. His life calmed down at one point, having nothing eventful happening other than a few battles with other Clans. Greenbriar's life changed for good during his warrior life, and one day he woke up feeling different, and to his amazement, he had been blessed by StarClan with powers, the power being the ability to grow tree roots from the ground. He struggled with controlling his powers for a while, but with self-training, he was able to control it fully but was always annoyed at his drawbacks from the power. Sometime after gaining his power, Pinestar had become the leader of ShadowClan and imprisoned Milkypaw, a RiverClan apprentice. Greenbriar tried to help Milkypaw escape using his powers, but the plan had failed, luckily Greenbriar was never found to have helped the apprentice. Greenbriar and Milkypaw had become friends whilst she was imprisoned, as he was always kind to her, and tried his best to help her. During her imprisonment, Milkypaw was chosen as medicine cat apprentice for RiverClan, and Pinestar was forced to release her. Greenbriar and Milkypaw stayed close friends, Milkypaw looked out for Greenbriar and helped him on multiple occasions after he got into fights or sick from his power drawbacks. Milkypaw became Milkypool, earning her full name, and Greenbriar congratulated her when he saw her at the border. Once again, life had calmed down after this and Greenbriar was relieved, although once again tragedy struck. Milkypool had died, and Greenbriar never knew how she died. StarClan had gone silent at the time of her death, so he was never able to say goodbye to his close friend. Pinestar had retired from leader, much to Greenbriar's happiness, and Nightstar became the new leader of ShadowClan. Things didn't get better from there, as there was a new prophecy, unfortunately, the Clans failed to stop the prophecy from coming true, and a huge fire tore through the Clans, killing many many cats. Greenbriar remained unharmed from the fire. His life was still filled with adventures, although many of them during this time weren't important. During the time Greenbriar was close to becoming a senior warrior, Nero a rogue had appeared during a Gathering, claiming to be sent by StarClan to save the Clans. Greenbriar and many other cats did not agree with this but had no choice but to follow his leader's beliefs. ThunderClan invaded ShadowClan at one point as Nero had convinced them to do so. Quickpaw was able to spot the oncoming invasion before it happened, and ShadowClan was prepared. Greenbriar used his powers to fight against the ThunderClan cats, and at one point in the battle, Bloodpool had used his powers to set fire to the camp to protect Nightstar. Greenbriar had used this to his advantage and used flaming tree roots to keep ThunderClan cats away and drive them back. A few more battles between the Clans and the end of this event had approached. Nero was confronted by Hawkeyes and the two fought, while Greenbriar watched. The Clans fought amongst themselves, and eventually, the Storm came. The Gathering cave began to flood, and the Clans fled, moving to new territories. All the Clans had eventually found their new camps, and Nightstar had retired, leaving her deputy Dawnstar to become the new leader. Deputy Life Greenbriar was chosen to become the deputy of ShadowClan, by Dawnstar and swore to do his best. Not long after becoming deputy, Maplefrost had killed a WindClan cat and was made prisoner by ShadowClan. Greenbriar did his best to deal with the situation, he and Quickstep had to fight against some Dark Forest cats who had come to free Maplefrost. This situation died down quickly though, as Maplefrost had been killed by her sister. Greenbriar befriended a loner named Jay, much to Quickstep's annoyance, and the two were close friends. After becoming deputy, Greenbriar's life had improved and became much more tolerable. He and his friends rescued Feathershine from the Dark Forest, with the help of some StarClan and Limbo cats. Soon after saving Feathershine, Quickstep confessed his love for Greenbriar, and Greenbriar accepted, and thus the two became mates. The two were very happy together, adopting many kits. Greenbriar befriended Whitefrost, another deputy with a power and although Whitefrost flirted with the tom a lot, Greenbriar never returned the feelings and remained loyal to his mate and ShadowClan. After Whitefrost was demoted, Greenbriar stopped visiting the other tom, due to the feeling that Whitefrost was possibly dangerous, but refused to give up his friendship with him. Not much happened after that, and Greenbriar continued to do normal deputy duties, and train his apprentice. During one Gathering, The Pack had attacked and they had destroyed the gathering log. The cats at the gathering fought against the dogs, a few cats dying and The Pack was victorious. The Tribe helped the Clans escape, while Greenbriar used his powers to grow tree roots along the walls of the Gathering for cats to climb up and escape. After his escape, Greenbriar collapsed from exhaustion but was able to make it back home uninjured. ShadowClan was not attacked by the dogs thankfully, but BloodClan and SkyClan were. During this time, Greenbriar, Quickstep, Icetoes and a few other power cats had formed Celestial Cats. A place for the power cats of the Clans to come together and train, either to control their powers or to improve their strength. The Pack was later defeated, and BloodClan had reclaimed their home. After a while, everything had calmed down for ShadowClan, and Greenbriar's life was back to being peaceful and the regular deputy duties. However, this did not last for long as SkyClan wanted a piece of ShadowClan's territory. Dawnstar had refused, and so SkyClan attacked one night after the Gathering. Greenbriar and Wolffrost had teamed up against Sulfurfur, Wolffrost attacked in close range while Greenbriar dealt damage with his tree roots. He ended up impaling Sulfurfur's tail with a root, because of this Sulfurfur became enraged and threw Greenbriar across the clearing, an easy task due to the deputy's small size. The attack on Greenbriar angered Quickstep, Greenbriar's mate, and he ended up attacking Sulfurfur too. The fight came to an end when both Silverstar and Dawnstar had lost a life. Greenbriar and Quickstep spent a well recovering from their injuries and drawbacks from the battle. Leadership TBDCategory:Highranks Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:Power Cats Category:Leaders